Secrets, amitiés et plus si affinités
by EtincelleBleue
Summary: UA - sans magie - Draco Malefoy a une soeur jumelle. Jusqu'alors étudiante à Beauxbatons, elle effectue sa septième année à Poudlard, académie où étudie son frère. Entre fraternité, secrets, amitié et amour ... [ Ne pas se fier aux personnages principaux choisis, pas de HP/DM ]


_NdA : il se peut que les personnages (de J.K. Rowling bien sûr) soient parfois Out Of Character. Cependant, j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour limiter la casse. Parce qu'on les aime tels qu'elle les a créés. Oui, l'un des personnages principaux de cette histoire est un Other Character. Je vais éviter d'en faire une Mary-Sue, promis. Pour les fautes (de conjugaison surtout, je connais mes points faibles), désolée d'avance. N'hésitez pas à "reviewer", j'adore les échanges._

* * *

Chapitre 1

Draco sortit de la luxueuse voiture noire, ignorant royalement le voiturier qui lui tenait respectueusement la portière. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de personnes. De plus, il était pressé.

Sa précieuse petite soeur était déjà au manoir familial. L'académie de Beauxbatons, située en France, fermait ses portes une semaine avant celle de Poudlard. En réalité, toutes les écoles fermaient une semaine avant Poudlard. Draco trouvait cela agaçant. Savoir qu'Emily était de retour en Angleterre et ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras. Tout cela à cause d'un vieux directeur complètement sénile qui refusait d'aligner la politique de Poudlard à celles des autres pensionnats. Vivement que ce vieil homme passe la main. Mieux, qu'il passe l'arme à gauche.

Le jeune homme traversa rapidement le verdoyant jardin de la propriété. Quelques jours plutôt, il avait reçu un message de sa soeur. Elle avait apparemment une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer, mais n'en disait pas davantage. À son grand désespoir puisqu'il n'en avait pas dormi depuis.

Un jeune majordome lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée du manoir, tout en s'inclinant respectueusement. Draco retint difficilement une grimace.

_ Comptes-tu rester toute la journée à regarder le sol ou vas-tu enfin me débarrasser de ma veste ?

_ Dé ... désolé, monsieur. Je ... je vous la prends tout de suite.

Génial. Un petit nouveau. Inefficace et sans éloquence. Draco n'attendit pas plus, lâcha sa veste qui tomba au sol, et reprit sa route. Il entendit nettement le majordome se précipitait pour la ramasser et un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur son visage.

Il parcourut avec aisance le dédale de couloirs que possédait le manoir et arriva enfin au petit salon. Il repéra directement sa mère, sa silhouette mince drapée dans une robe printanière soyeuse et ses épaisses boucles blondes coiffées en chignon. Elle lui sourit maternellement. Elle était magnifique. Puis son père, assis dans un fauteuil, l'oreillette Bluetooth de son téléphone portable comme greffée à son oreille. Et enfin sa soeur jumelle, se précipitant vers lui. Elle atterrit dans ses bras ouverts et passa ses bras frêles autour de son cou.

_ Comme tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Draco posa ses mains sur sa taille et la repoussa doucement, de manière à pouvoir l'observer entièrement. Se prêtant au jeu, elle tournoya sur elle-même. Malgré les belles journées du mois de juin, elle était aussi blanche que lui. Mais Emily était aussi brune qu'il était blond. Il avait les yeux d'un gris métallique, elle les avait d'un noir onyx. Il avait les cheveux raides de son père, elle avait les boucles épaisses de leur mère.

_ Toujours aussi radieuse, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Elle rigola innocemment. Un son cristallin et envoutant. Loin de sa propre voix, froide et traînante.

Lucius Malefoy interrompit leurs retrouvailles en posant sa longue main sur l'épaule de son fils.

_ Je dois y aller. Quelques réunions pour le travail. Bon retour parmi nous, Draco.

Puis il quitta la pièce avec élégance, le dos droit et la tête haute. L'allure fière du grand PDG d'entreprise qu'il était.

Emily se tourna presque immédiatement vers Narcissa.

_ Je peux lui annoncer maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ Bien sûr ma poupée.

Sa soeur se tourna de nouveau vers lui, les joues roses, tandis que leur mère quittait également la pièce, un sourire amusé mais un peu triste sur son beau visage.

_ Alors, quelle est cette grande nouvelle ?, demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante tout levant les yeux au ciel devant l'air excité de sa soeur.

_ Je vais à Poudlard, annonça-t-elle finalement.

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sourire bêtement. Draco n'avait pourtant aucune envie de la charrier. Pas avec l'air de poisson hors de l'eau qu'il devait sans aucun doute avoir.

_ Mon dieu Emily ! C'est ... c'est absolument génial !, s'exclama-t-il finalement, ravi.

_ Je sais, rigola-t-elle en se jetant une seconde fois dans ses bras.

Passer toute une année avec sa soeur. Partager les mêmes cours, la même salle commune, les repas dans la Grande salle. Passer le week-end à flâner dans le parc, aller visiter Hogsmeade. La regarder s'émerveiller devant la beauté du château, l'immensité du parc, les reflets argentés du lac. Faire une bataille de boules de neiges, rentrer trempés et boire un chocolat chaud devant la cheminée. Lui accorder une danse lors du bal d'Halloween, celui de Noël, de la Saint-Valentin ou celui de fin d'année. L'écouter parler mode et potins avec Pansy, rigoler aux blagues de Blaise, débattre sérieusement avec Théodore.

Oh ! Et jeter des regards noirs à toutes les personnes de sexe masculin qui poseraient leurs regards plus de trois secondes sur elle. Oui, définitivement.

...

Il y avait toujours une étrange ambiance lorsqu'il était là. Narcissa disparaissait mystérieusement. Draco n'était pas sûr de les avoir un jour vu se tenir dans la même pièce. Lucius gardait un visage froid et distant. Mais dès que l'homme brun lui tournait le dos, il le fusillait discrètement de ses yeux gris. Emily faisait en sorte de l'éviter le plus possible. Il en faisait d'ailleurs de même.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son nom avait été murmuré dans les couloirs sombres ou dans les pièces isolées du manoir. Ou au cours d'une dispute entre ses parents. Peu importe la personne qui prononçait son nom, c'était toujours d'un murmure tinté de peur, de respect et d'admiration. Un étrange cocktail qu'il avait appris à imiter.

Personne ne lui avait vraiment dit qui était cet homme. Mais il y a trois ans de cela, l'homme avait débarquer au manoir comme ci la propriété était la sienne. Et malheureusement, il passait régulièrement depuis. Draco détestait ces visites. Il détestait les regards étranges qu'il lançait parfois - souvent - à Emily. Il détestait l'homme, tout simplement. Et ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui n'aidait pas.

... _Flash-Back_ ...

Internet était une invention époustouflante. Emily et lui avait sauté sur l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque à l'instant même où leurs parents avaient déserté le manoir. Du haut de leurs quatorze ans, ils avaient tapé le nom de ce presque inconnu dans la barre de recherche. C'est comme cela qu'ils avaient découvert qui il était. Ou du moins en partie.

Il y avait plusieurs résultats. Emily avait cliqué sur le premier lien, l'article le plus récent, datant de quelques jours seulement. En haut de la page, la première ligne - plus épaisse et large que les autres - titrait :

_**"Tom Riddle : relaxé après dix ans de prison"**_

Dans un silence angoissé, ils avaient lu le reste de l'article.

_"Pour ceux et celles d'entre vous qui ignorent qui est ce Tom Riddle, peut être le connaissez-vous davantage sous le pseudonyme de Lord Voldemort. Oui, cet homme mystérieux qui avait tant fait parlé de lui il y a maintenant dix longues années._

_Rappelez-vous : d'étranges disparitions, des vols à répétitions, et surtout, de la drogue à profusion. Lord Voldemort était alors un célèbre inconnu. Tout le monde connaissait son nom, personne n'osait le prononcer. Tout le monde savait qui il était, personne ne l'avait jamais vu. __L'ennemi numéro un de Scotland Yard. Jamais vu et jamais pris. Faisant trembler les ménages, les forces de l'ordre et même la Premier ministre britannique de l'époque, Millicent Bagnold._

_Il faut dire que l'homme était particulièrement intelligent, et particulièrement bien entouré. Les "Mangemorts" comme ils se faisaient appeler, les hommes de mains de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom. Des personnes de la Haute société, des pères de familles, des dealers de bas étage. Tout un groupe, lié par d'obscures raisons, au service d'un homme dangereux._

_Alors, me diriez-vous, comment un tel homme a-t-il été arrêté ? Comment un tel groupe a-t-il été démantelé ? Là aussi, je vais citer des noms tristement célèbres : Lily et James Potter._

_Un couple marié, parents d'un petit garçon de cinq ans, qui se démènera - jusqu'à la mort - pour arrêter Tom Riddle._

_Lily Potter est alors avocate. Intelligente et très demandée, elle finit cependant par s'investir entièrement dans les affaires touchant aux "Mangemorts". Elle protège les familles victimes de leurs violences, de leurs folies._

_James Potter est lui un agent de la branche spéciale des AFO (Authorised Firearms Officers - les seuls membres de la police britannique autorisés à porter des armes à feu). Soutenant sa femme, il a été autorisé à enquêter sur Lord Voldemort. Il a mené des interrogatoires, a arrêté un nombre impressionnant de suspects et a réuni d'innombrables informations._

_Le peuple britannique voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel._

_Mais malheureusement, le couple Potter a été assassiné sous les yeux impuissants de leur fils unique âgé de cinq ans, Harry James Potter. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu._

_Et même s'il a été impossible de prouver que Lord Voldemort était à l'origine de ses meurtres, il y a effectivement de grandes chances pour qu'il les ait commandité. __Mais ce double homicide aura permis l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow, un ami du couple, également leur bourreau. Ce dernier, en échange de la protection de Scotland Yard, a révélé des informations capitales qui ont permis l'arrestation de Tom Riddle. __Ce dernier, après un procès long et difficile, avait été condamné à quinze ans de prison pour vente et recel de drogues, et action en bande organisée._

_Mais dix ans après les faits, l'homme est relaxé._

_L'Angleterre doit-elle de nouveau trembler ?"_

A la fin de l'article, un lien permettait d'avoir la courte liste des "Mangemorts" arrêtés et celle encore plus courte des personnes suspectées d'avoir un lien avec Lord Voldemort.

Emily et lui avait échangé un regard effrayé mais curieux. Elle avait cliqué sur le lien. Peut être auraient-ils préféré ne pas savoir ...

_"Mangemorts condamnés : Croupton, Dolohov, Lestrange, Mulciber, Rookwood, Rosier, Travers, Wilkes._

_Personnes suspectées : Avery, Black, Malefoy, Karkaroff, Snape."_

...

L'année scolaire qui avait suivi la libération exceptionnelle de Tom Riddle n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Draco. Des regards suspicieux dans les couloirs de l'école, des murmures à chacun de ses passages. La plupart restait discret. Certains ne s'étaient pas ennuyés à l'être. Principalement les amis du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Quelques bagarres dans les coins sombres de Poudlard. Des petits mots froissés remplis de menaces, abandonnés sur son bureau. Quelques paroles blessantes.

Mais le pire fût sans doute lorsque Dumbledore lui-même, ce vieux directeur sénile, avait pris la parole dans la Grande salle. Dans un discours où il prônait l'amour et le pardon - rien que ça ! - il avait demandé la fin de cette vendetta. Parce que oui, la famille Malefoy avait été suspecté, tout comme celle des Black (le nom de jeune fille de sa mère Narcissa), ou comme Severus Snape (leur professeur d'économie). Mais si la justice ne les avait pas arrêté, c'est qu'ils étaient tous innocents. "Innocents jusqu'à preuve du contraire" avaient été ses mots exacts.

Cela n'avait pas franchement calmé les étudiants, mais le temps aidant, les choses s'étaient peu à peu apaisées. Subsisté seulement les insultes au détour d'un couloir, et les regards noirs. Chaque étudiant à Poudlard s'y était habitué. Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malefoy n'étaient pas amis, et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme.


End file.
